


【何尚】尚老师果然很HW

by lizatutoula



Category: Original Work, 何尚
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizatutoula/pseuds/lizatutoula
Summary: 前文LOFTER
Kudos: 8





	【何尚】尚老师果然很HW

**Author's Note:**

> 前文LOFTER

尚九熙就是那么昏昏沉沉的被人抱走了。

昏暗的路灯下，男人被四肢折叠地摔到车里，何九华的眼睛里满是欲望和期待，丝毫没有半点怜惜男人的意思。他看着车里软成了一滩泥一样的尚九熙，眼睛在路灯光的作用下闪了闪，他舔着嘴唇宛若一只猛兽。

尚老师，游戏可是，要开始了。

没有带去酒店，没有带回家，何九华才不会傻到让警察查出什么，车是尚九熙的，开车的是Jerry，而他只不过是住在没有监控的街区早早回家的人。

车子在自己挂名租的某处房产停下。  
男人被粗暴的拽下车，神智却还不清醒。

当男人一丝不挂地躺在黑色的床单里时，对比过于明显，男人的肉体仿佛躺在砧板上的肉，而何九华不紧不慢地解开皮带束缚住他的手脚，给他带上了黑色的眼罩。哦真是不错，这样你看到的就全是黑暗了，啧，还是算了。他勾开了那个眼罩。

“万一你醒了，我一定及时捂住你的眼睛哦尚老师。”

手指沾满提前准备好的润滑剂，“诶，还是草莓味儿的，”男人也不知身下的人儿能不能听到，故意在他耳边呼出热气，“和你一样甜呢宝贝儿。”也不知道是不是男人开始有了些许的意识，何九华听到了他的手指破开那处紧致的时候，尚九熙喉咙里发出的呻吟。

那句呻吟狠狠地刺激了何九华。

从一根手指不紧不慢地抽插逐渐开始急切地挤入两根，三根手指，可那后穴依旧紧致异常。“你一个男人紧成这样啊。”何九华仍是等不及了，他等不了身下的人的后庭完全准备好，提着枪就想长刀直肏。扶着那根男性的象征，狠狠地订入他的身体。红色的血液像小蛇一样流下，这次身下的人儿是真的有了反应，不过何九华直接眼疾手快的捂住了人儿朦胧的眼睛。是疼痛给他的清醒，后庭紧紧地夹住那硬物，原本有些抬头的东西在男人长驱直肏后瘫软了一半下去，尚九熙那一刻好似看到了自己自己正在交合的地方，想狠狠抓紧什么，可手被褐色的皮带束缚着，只能紧紧地握起拳头到手背青筋暴起。疼痛的清醒是短暂的，尚九熙很快回到了药物的控制下。但或许是身体过于诚实，在何九华粗暴的运动里，出了疼痛的下意识呻吟，尚九熙的欲望又有了抬头的迹象。“尚老师怎么这么骚啊，被肏的这么疼还能抬头啊。”这一次的何九华是真的开始玩心大起了。

从抽屉里翻出药膏皮鞭口球和钢环，将药膏涂抹在那深红色的褶皱涂抹均匀，药膏在温度略高的小穴里化开，灼烧着尚九熙的后穴。那儿变得格外的痒和酸麻，身下的男人手脚被束缚，眼睛无神地看向天花板，身体不自觉地颤抖并扭动着，口中开始无法抑制地溢出呻吟声，下面的欲望也开始挺立起来。何九华看着身下咿咿呀呀的可爱人儿，将他翻过来，用钢环套住那根部，把口球放进了人儿的嘴里，自己则打算忍忍，先玩玩他。皮鞭狠狠地打在红肿的后穴上，男人却舒服的呜呜叫，痛感竟开始伴随更大的快感袭来。红肿的穴口微微向外吐着水儿，诱人的紧，何九华咽了咽口水，却又是狠狠地连续几鞭子打在那个向外吐着水儿的穴上，男人腰塌了下去，前段竟因为痛感带来的快感有了想射的冲动。男人在身下呜呜地叫，何九华把皮鞭放进抽屉取出乳夹。夹在了那两颗已经挺立起来的小樱桃上，开着震动的开关，男人的身体剧烈地颤抖着，腰牵动着屁股扭动，后穴开始泛起了水光。何九华忍不了了。

“艹，我肏不死你的。”

里面的紧致温暖让何九华低声咒骂，软肉狠狠地吸着憋的有些发紫的性器，何九华只想要肏翻身下的男人。男人跪趴背对着何九华，被人强迫带上眼罩扬起脖子承受着男人一下一下的撞击。溢出的口水滴滴答答落在黑色的床单上，男人每一下都肏到最深处，顶着他的前列腺，可前端的钢环又让他不能够释放 只能被迫在极乐的边缘里来来回回。何九华被人吸得舒服，肏得越发狠烈和快速，不是九浅一深的有规律，这男人果然是尤物，让他欲罢不能，何九华看着他每肏出来的时候深红色的肠肉外翻闪着波光粼粼的水光，紫色的性器在其中肆虐。爽，简直不能再爽，肏着身下的人儿呜呜直叫，脖子和手上青筋暴起，眼睛无神可眼神却无辜得紧，何九华简直不能再爽。前面硬的快滴水了，何九华取下来人儿的钢环，白色的浓精喷出，在黑色的床单上流下斑斑点点的痕迹；在取下口球，听着人儿濒临高潮的喘息呻吟，何九华觉得自己快到了，他在扯下乳夹的那一刻射在了浑身颤抖的尚九熙身体里。


End file.
